Stalker
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Llámenme obsesivo, llámenme enfermo. No me importa. Lo único que tiene mi total atención es mi amada, mi "capricho". No me importa es desde mi ventana, por la calle o a través de la pantalla de mi computadora, mientras la pueda observar todo el tiempo posible haré lo necesario. -AU. Posible OoC- *Horrible summary* MiloxShaina
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Posible OoC. Primera persona.**

 _Pasen por mi fanpage "_ _ **Aquarius-chan Art.**_ _". También cree el grupo de Saint Seiya llamado "Saint Seiya Fanfics, Fanarts y mas …" donde pueden subir sus trabajos o armar debates. Links en mi perfil :D_

* * *

 **Stalker**

 **Prólogo:**

Me paré en el exterior del enorme edificio e inhalé profundamente el aire con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Un grupo de hombres bajaban mis pertenencias del camión de mudanzas para llevarlas hasta el piso 8, donde se encuentra mi nuevo hogar.

Es muy distinto a mi anterior casa, mucho más pequeña, pero sabía que iba a valer la pena este radical cambio. Entonces comencé a caminar hacia adentro con mis manos resguardadas en los bolsillos delanteros de mi pantalón de jean azul claro. Me cruzo con una joven que se dedica a mirarme de arriba abajo, dedicando mas tiempo a mi tórax cubierto por mi camiseta de mangas cortas negra con un estampado de Black Sabath, sin disimulo para después sonreírme. Llámenme engreído, pero ya estoy acostumbrado. Solo respondo con una sonrisa y sigo de largo, dejándola contenta.

El ascenso por el elevador se me hizo tedioso. Estaba ansioso por llegar. Necesitaba llegar. Veo en la pequeña pantalla de números rojos indicándome al fin, AL FIN, había llegado al tan ansiado octavo piso. Sonreí en cuanto las puertas se abrieron.

" _Al fin_ " me seguía repitiendo, ya que al fin estaba aquí.

-Al fin – susurré con una sonrisa tan grande que mostraba mis dientes.

Yo fui quien eligió este lugar. Renuncié a la comodidad de mi antigua casa para poder residir aquí.

Se deben estar preguntando: ¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo? ¿Tanta felicidad? Tengo mis motivos. No, tengo MI motivo. Porque estoy aquí por un, según me dijo mi mejor amigo, _capricho_. Un capricho queme tiene un tanto obsesionado.

Estaba por entrar a mi nuevo apartamento cuando el ruido de una puerta abriéndose detrás de mí me detuvo. Y allí vi a mi insano capricho. Un capricho de casi 1,70 de altura. Con una mirada verde tan intimidante que me atraía, combinando perfectamente con su cabello ondulado del mismo esmeralda. Rasgo faciales refinados, labios rosados y delgados que pedían a gritos ser besados. Y un cuerpo escultural y tonificado, siendo cubierto por una delicada camisa blanca y una falda tipo tubo negra que la favorecía demasiado. Su vestuario finaliza con unos zapatos negros de tacón y una pequeña cartera que colgaba de su hombro derecho. Levanto su mirada hacia mí y me sonrió.

—Eres el nuevo, ¿no es así?

—Eh, si – muy mal momento para comenzar a ponerme nervioso frente a una mujer –. Mi nombre es Milo Caristeas– le tendí la mano –. ¿El tuyo?

—¿El mío? – Shaina Rossi – Shaina Rossi – me sostuvo la mano.

—Bueno Shaina, tienes el privilegio de ser la primera vecina a la que conozco – le sonrío.

—Aquí son todos agradables así que no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? – mira el reloj de su celular y frunce el ceño –. Mierda.

—¿Sucede algo? – sí que sucede algo, va a llegar tarde.

—Estoy saliendo tarde al trabajo – bufa molesta –. Lamento cortar la conversión, pero…

—No seas tonta y ve, que tu jefe se puede molestar.

—Si – comienza a caminar –. Fue un gusto conocerte Milo.

—El gusto fue mío… – la veo adentrarse en el ascensor –. Shaina.

Las puertas se cierran y sonrío. Shaina. Shaina Rossi. Nacida en Italia un 24 de marzo hace ya 25 años. Licenciada en marketing con honores. Hija única de padres fallecidos. Trabaja en la prestigiosa empresa de tecnología e investigación Polifemes desde hace más de un año.

Y se más sobre ella, aún más.

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que me tenía un tanto obsesionado? Les decía la verdad. Porque me sentí así por ella desde la primera vez que la vi. Cuando la observé desde lo lejos la primera vez, tenía la necesidad de saber todo acerca de ella. Todo. Y, además, tenía la seria necesidad de mirarla, de grabar en mi mente cada gesto suyo, movimiento. Todo.

Sonará enfermo, dirán que estoy enfermo, pero tuve que tomar medidas. Los trabajadores terminaron de subir mis pertenencias y lo primero que hice fue armar mi computadora. La encendí y abrí el programa que instalé ayer y mis labios se volvieron a curvar cuando imágenes de una casa aparecieron. Y no eran simples imágenes, eran filmaciones en vivo de una casa. Su casa.

No fue difícil, al menos me dijo eso el sujeto al que le pagué ayer para que instale cámaras en cada rincón del apartamento de "mi capricho". Todo funciona como yo quiero ahora que puedo observarla a cada minuto.

Shaina. Mi amada. Mi capricho. Mi _obsesión_.

Y yo, Milo. Su _acosador_.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Hace más de dos meses que no escribo por falta de inspiración y hoy pude desarrollar el principio de esta historia que tengo en mente desde hace mucho.

En mi cerebro está bastante avanzada, por lo que se como continuarla. Pero lo haré si ustedes la aprueban y dejan su review opinando :D

Y si esperan por la actualización de "Despertares" y "Solo Amigos", les prometo que subiré cap en cuanto pueda.

Sin más que decir me despido. Saludos y nos leemos luego.


	2. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Posible OoC. Primera persona.**

 _Pasen por mi fanpage_ _ **"Aquarius-chan Art."**_ _. También cree el grupo de Saint Seiya llamado "Saint Seiya Fanfics, Fanarts y mas …" donde pueden subir sus trabajos o armar debates. Links en mi perfil :D_

* * *

 **Stalker**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Shaina**

Salgo del ascensor aún recordando esa sonrisa. ¡Por Dios! ¡Jamás había estado tan agradecida de vivir en ese apartamento! No es que no me guste, solo que nunca tuve los vecinos correctos.

Hasta hoy.

Una vez en la acera fuera del edificio, diviso el auto de mi amiga y me dirijo allí sin dudarlo.

-¡Al fin! - me reprocha y con razón. Va a tener que excederse un poco de velocidad para que lleguemos a horario en el trabajo.

-Lo siento mucho, Marin. Yo...

-Espero que me des una buena excusa – enciende el vehículo y arranca -. Si llegamos tarde y pierdo el presentismo, te mato.

-Valió la pena - sonrío.

-A ver habla – se detiene en un semáforo.

-Tengo vecino nuevo.

-¿En el apartamento que estaba desocupado? - pone en marcha nuevamente el auto.

-Si.

-¿Es lindo?

-¿Lindo? Está bueno – recuerdo su sonrisa -. Muy bueno.

-Ver para creer, amiga.

-Tú tienes novio – le recuerdo y ella ríe.

-Yo dije ver, no degustar – Un nuevo semáforo en rojo nos interrumpe -. Son dos cosas distintas.

Amo a esta chica. Marin tiene mi edad con una diferencia de algunos meses. Su atractivo principal es su exótica belleza asiática, además de su ondulado cabello pelirrojo. Físicamente somos parecidas, con la diferencia que es un poco más delgada que yo. Nos conocimos el día que empezamos a trabajar en la empresa Polifemes hace mas de un año y desde ese momento somos amigas.

De repente, el sonido de mi celular me distrae. Es un mensaje de mi otra amiga.

-Es June – le anuncio a Marin -. Pregunta si en el almuerzo vamos a comer en el restaurant de en frente para hacer reserva. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Rechazar un almuerzo? ¿Acaso crees que estoy loca? - frunce el ceño - Dile que sí, estoy dentro.

Unos minutos después ya llegamos al enorme edificio en el que trabajamos. Amo estar aquí. Luego de obtener mi título en marketing, esta o otras dos empresas más fueron mi objetivo por el simple hecho del prestigio con el que cargan. Hace poco mas de un año y medio me presenté para mi primer entrevista. Sorprendentemente rápido, recibí un llamado en el que me anunciaban que debía presentarme el lunes siguiente a trabajar. Y aquí estoy, un año y medio después.

Descendí del vehículo de mi amiga para que ella pudiera llevarlo al estacionamiento que se ubica debajo de la enorme estructura y me encaminé a la recepción.

-Casi llegas tarde, viborita ponzoñosa - es lo primero que oigo cuando entro. No le presto atención y sigo para poder marcar mi llegada -. A veces me pregunto qué fue lo que hiciste para que te contrataran. El que hayas estado arrodillada es una de las posibilidades -. Listo, se sobrepasó.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Geist? - me giro lentamente y la miro -. Que el que tú creas que necesito arrodillarme para llegar a donde quiero, no significa que sea así. Ahora que tú tengas que hacerlo ya es otra cosa – le sonrío -. Hazte un favor y deja de demostrar tu bajeza – comienzo a caminar hacia el elevador con paso altanero.

-Perra - gruñó. Gané la batalla.

Hace años, en la universidad, Geist y yo éramos muy buenas amigas. Al punto de decir que llegamos a vivir juntas. Un día, su novio de años, que también estudiaba con nosotras, la dejó y ella se puso muy mal. Pero sucedió algo que la puso peor. Después de mucho coqueteo e insistencia, cedí a tener una cita con él. Se que estuvo horrible de mi parte, pero el chico era –y sigue siendo- muy lindo. No al nivel de mi nuevo vecino, pero lo es. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminé en su cama. Claro que ninguno esperaba a que ella apareciera esperando a hablar con él y reconquistarlo. Me vio, nuestra amistad se arruinó, se mudó de la casa y yo me seguí acostando con su ex novio.

Bueno, seré sincera. Sigo acostándome con él. No tenemos una relación, nunca la tuvimos. Luego de esa cita lo intentamos, pero no me gustaba como novio. Cortábamos mientras teníamos otras relaciones, pero luego volvíamos. Es buen sexo, no me juzguen.

Y si les gustaría saber, traté de hablar con Geist y aclararle que no me metí en su relación ni fui amante de su ex mientras estaba con ella, pero no me cree ni me quiere escuchar. La entiendo, créanme.

* * *

Luego de un largo día de trabajo sólo interrumpido por el agradable almuerzo con mis amigas y un no tan agradable encuentro con Geist, estoy saliendo del elevador que da a mi piso.

Rogué por la presencia del nuevo, pero no estaba. Por Dios, ese chico es un deleite para la vista de toda mujer heterosexual. Cabello largo, ondulado y de un tono azul oscuro que provocan ganas de enredar mis dedos en él. Ojos zafiros que te atraen. Su sonrisa protagonizada por sus sensuales labios. Y, por como se ajustaba su ropa a él, con un cuerpo impresionante. Lo recuerdo y me decepciona mas el hecho de que no esté fuera.

Entro a mi apartamento y me desvisto, quedando solo en mi ropa interior de encaje blanco. Siempre disfruto de este momento que me doy hasta encontrar algún conjunto deportivo y empezar a trabajar en la cinta de correr, cosa que doy por iniciada.

Corro a gran velocidad por unos diez minutos, hasta que el sonido de un mensaje entrando en mi celular. Paro la máquina y leo el texto. _"Estoy entrando hacia tu apartamento"_.

Bien, lo necesitaba. Seco un poco mi sudor de mi cuerpo y me preparo como puedo a lo que va a llegar en pocos minutos. Minutos que pasan demasiado rápidos. Un golpe en mi puerta interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-¿No pudiste llegar un poco más tarde? - lo provoco cuando abro la puerta -. Estaba ejercitando.

-Si quieres me voy y regreso en unas horas – amagó girarse y yo lo sujeté del brazo.

-No Argol, ahora te quedas aquí conmigo – lo arrastro hacia adentro mientras ríe.

-Por cierto, ese conjunto te queda sexy – pasó su pulgar por mi ya erecto pezón izquierdo, robándome un suspiro -. Ven aquí – me alzó en sus brazos y me llevó al sofá mientras me besaba apasionadamente. Dios, necesitaba esto.

Me siento a horcajadas suya y dirijo mis manos a su largo cabello rubio al mismo tiempo que él se ocupa de atender con sus manos todo mi cuerpo. Su excitación es cada vez más evidente y yo friego mi núcleo en ella, sacándole un notorio gemido.

-Te quiero desnuda – exhala en mis labios y pasa sus pulgares por el borde del elástico de mi top. Empieza a levantarlo poco a poco hasta que el sonido de golpes en la puerta nos detiene -. ¿Esperas a alguien? – la molestia no solo se nota en su voz, sino también en su rostro.

-No, espera – inhalo y exhalo para poder calmarme un poco y me dirijo a abrir la puerta. La sorpresa me invade cuando lo hago -. Milo – sonrío. He aquí el por qué necesitaba de Argol hoy -. ¿Cómo estás?

-Todo bien – responde elevando la comisura de sus labios. Creo que estoy más excitada -, aún acomodando mis cosas.

-Oh, ¿necesitas ayuda en algo? -cuestioné casi rogando a que me diga que sí.

-Algo así - se rascó la barbilla -. Vine de hacer unas compras y me di cuenta que olvidé de traer sal. Y como estoy por empezar a preparar la cena...

-No digas más - lo corté. Estuve a punto de invitarlo a entrar, pero con Argol aquí no creo que sea buena idea -, aguarda un minuto.

Fui hasta la cocina ignorando la mirada de mi invitado y busqué el ingrediente para poder regresar a la entrada, todo en un tiempo récord.

-Ten – se la doy y me sonríe mostrando un conjunto de perfectos dientes blancos.

-Gracias. Cuando la termine de usar te la regreso.

-Claro, no hay problema. Y cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme.

-Creo tener la mejor vecina del mundo - ríe bajo -. Nos vemos en un rato.

Lo vi girarse y entrar a su apartamento. Por Dios, debería ser ilegal que un hombre luzca unos pantalones de jean como él lo hace, haciendo que se ajusten en el lugar indicado.

-¿Shaina? - cierto, Argol.

Se que está mal esto, coquetear con un hombre cuando tengo a otro esperando por mí en mi sofá. Pero, como ya dije, con Argol no tenemos nada y Milo está muy bueno.

-¿Si?

-¿Quién era _ese_? -. Ay no, ese tono.

-El nuevo vecino.

-Ah, y coqueteas con él estando yo aquí - ay no -. Genial – su tono era claramente molesto.

-Escucha una cosa – lo miro seria -, ya hablamos de esto. Nosotros solo tenemos sexo, nada más. No entiendo por qué te pones así siendo que tú accediste, además de que se que te acuestas con otras. No me jodas con tu maldita hipocresía - eso último lo dije elevando la voz.

-¿Hipocresía? Al menos no hago algún movimiento frente tuyo - habló también con tono alto.

-Ah si, porque no me doy cuenta de las marcas que te dejan a veces o cuando tienes impregnado el aroma de perfume de mujer – lo fulmino con la mirada -. Además no hice algún movimiento, estaba siendo amable imbécil.

-Claro - rió sarcásticamente -, amable.

-¿Sabes qué? Vete – le señalé la puerta.

-Con gusto, preciosa – en menos de un minuto volví a estar sola.

Suspiré frustrada. Lamentablemente, tendría que cortar esto antes de que se ponga peor. Odio esto. Argol y yo estábamos bien así y no quería cambiarlo, pero él si.

¿Y lo peor? Mis ganas nunca desaparecieron.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** POR FAVOR NO ME ODIEN. Se que dejé esta historia colgada por 4 meses, pero pasaron muchas cosas. Aun así aquí estoy. Agradezco el apoyo hacia la historia y la paciencia que tuvieron al esperarla. No me sorprendería si nadie la lee jajajjajaja. Prometo actualizar pronto (esta y todas mis historias)

En fin. Hoy fue un cap dedicado a Shaina. Y claramente ya conocemos quienes van a ser una piedra en el camino y quienes serán los amigas (las), aunque todavía faltan por aparecer :O

En fin, no tengo mucho que decir. Espero les guste el cap.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto!


End file.
